Goodbye
by pauliebleekers
Summary: "The room is quiet as they all stare at the disc labeled 'I'm sorry' lying on the coffee table." / Post 3B


**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written anything, so I decided to give it a try. This is based off one of the first theories I had when we found out someone is going to die this season + finding out Stiles is possessed + my never ending need to write sad stuff. This is different than my usual writing, seeing as it's only 1,500 words of dialogue, but it's just a quick drabble I wrote on Tumblr.

* * *

The room is quiet as they all stare at the disc labeled _I'm sorry_ lying on the coffee table.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Isaac asks, sitting next to Allison on the Sheriff's couch. "Are we really ready for this?"

"It's been two weeks, Isaac," Lydia murmurs, her voice rough from crying. "And it's driving me insane. I need to know what it says."

"So do I," Scott says, hands shaking, eyes still on the disc. "I need to know."

"Sheriff, are you okay with this?" Allison asks from where she's sitting between Isaac and Lydia.

He shakes his head. "I'll never be okay with this, but it's not about me. He left it here for a reason."

Allison nods before standing from the couch and grabbing the disc, placing it in the DVD player, and returning to her seat. "Okay. Let's do this."

The video starts with Stiles sitting on his bed, hair messy and bags under his eyes. He's wearing plaid, as usual, and Lydia pulls the large plaid t-shirt she's wearing around her tighter.

_Hey guys. If you're watching this, it means it worked, I guess. I'm gone. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but it's for the best, really. I can't go another day feeling this way, the overwhelming guilt and disgust I have towards myself. It's been killing me since we killed the nogitsune. __To be honest, I wish I still had a part of the nogitsune with me… the part that didn't feel guilt, the part that was able to murder a dozen people without a problem. Crazy, huh? __God, I can't even look at you guys without wondering if you all hate me, which I'm sure you all do. I don't blame you, though. I would hate me too… I already do._

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. _I don't know if this video is a good idea or not, but I wanted to tell you all how much I love you, and how much I've appreciated everything you've done for me._

Scott lets out a strained noise from his spot on the floor in front of the couch, and Kira grabs his hand and gently runs her thumb across the top. Allison lays her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

_Dad, I want you to know that this isn't your fault. _He starts, and everyone's eyes avert to the Sheriff, whose eyes are already filled with tears, but there hasn't been a time during the last two weeks where his eyes haven't. Melissa is next to him on the loveseat, holding his hand in both of hers.

_I know you're probably blaming yourself right now, wondering how this could have happened under your watch. But please, dad, don't blame yourself, okay? You couldn't have stopped me. No one could. And please, promise me you won't drink like… like you did when mom left. Please. And keep eating healthy. I don't want to see you again for a long time, okay? And don't push everyone away because they're going to need you as much as you need them. I love you, Dad. Oh, and please, for the love of god, ask Melissa out already._

Everyone in the room lets out a small laugh as the Sheriff blushes and looks at Melissa fondly.

_Melissa, you've always been like a mother to me. You stepped in and helped my dad when my mother passed away, and I know I've never said it, but I've always been so grateful to have you in my life. Please take care of my dad for me, okay? I know he's beating himself up because of me, but I don't want him to hurt himself. I know he's too scared to say it, but he loves you, so please take care of him._

Melissa lets out a sob, but there is a smile on her face as she brings the Sheriff's hand to her mouth, kissing the back of it softly.

_Scott, _Stiles starts before his voice breaks. He clears his throat and breathes deeply. _Scott, you're my brother. You've been with me through everything, and I'm sorry for leaving you. I know I talked you out of doing something stupid like this a few months ago, and I'm such a hypocrite, but Scott, everyone needs you. Not just the pack, but all of Beacon Hills. This town would be burned to the ground by now if it wasn't for the pack, and I know you doubt yourself a lot, but you're the leader. This pack would be nothing without you._

Scott shakes, tears staining his face, but he doesn't cry out. He wants to hear everything Stiles says. He holds Kira's hand tightly in his, and lays his head on her shoulder, trying to steady his breathing. Kira mumbles something into his ear and kisses the top of his head.

_Lydia, _Stiles says, a small smile on his face. Lydia already wants to yell for someone to stop the video, but she doesn't. _I love you. I know I've been saying that since the third grade, and annoying everyone, but I've truly fallen in love with you over the last few months. I know you're going to change the world one day… I wish I could see it. I just want you to know that I'm always going to believe in you._

Lydia wipes her eyes with the sleeve of Stiles' shirt she's wearing, and the wolves in the room can hear her erratic heartbeat.

_Allison, you're the strongest person I've ever known, and I'm not just saying that because you have enough weapons to start a militia. You scare the shit out of me - and everyone else - most of time, but you're the most caring and protective person I know. Make sure to keep the pack in line, okay? I know Scott is the Alpha, but you scare the shit out of him too._

Allison smiles through her tears, holding Lydia's hand tightly in hers as Isaac runs his along her spine.

_Derek, I don't know if you're watching this with everyone, or if you're off brooding by_ _yourself,_" Scott and Isaac both let out a laugh, and Derek rolls his eyes from his spot next to Kira. _But man, I've grown to like you over the last year. We've been in the shittiest situations together, and it made me realize how much I trust you. I trust you with my life almost as much as I do with Scott... even though you're the most intimidating person, and scare me most of the time._

_Isaac, I know I'm a total ass to you all of the time, and I'm sorry. You're an important part of the pack, and I don't hate you, even though Scott thinks I do. I never have. I'm just extra sarcastic and snarky towards you because, dude, your need to wear scarves when it's hot as hell out is just crazy._

Isaac laughs, and is surprised by the tears in his eyes. He'll end up blaming it on the overwhelming amount of emotion in the room later.

_Kira, I know I've only known you for two months, and our interactions haven't been the best, but I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you and your parents. None of us knew anything about the nogitsune, except Deaton maybe, but that dude keeps his knowledge on everything a secret, so thank you._

Scott looks at Kira and whispers, "Thank you." Kira smiles and curls into Scott, their hands still interlaced.

Stiles pauses and for the first time since he started talking, his eyes fill with tears.

_Wow, that went quicker than I thought it would. I wish I had more to say, but I can't think too hard about it or I'll break. I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, but I needed to, not just for me, but for everyone.__Keep living your lives, guys. I hope they become less supernaturally dramatic soon because you all need to catch a break.__And you guys need to stick together, okay? You're all important to each other, you're all important to me, and I don't want the pack to fall apart._

Stiles smiles softly, tears slowly running down his face. _I love you all so much. You're more than just my friends, you're my family. Goodbye._

The video ends and they all stare at the black screen in front of them for a few moments before Scott breaks the silence with a loud cry. Seconds later, they're all holding each other, crying and mumbling "it's going to be okay" and other soft words to each other.

None of them leave the Stilinski house that night. They fall asleep, wrapped around one another, after vowing to themselves, and to Stiles, that no matter what happens, the pack will stick together.


End file.
